Yuzuki no Bōken - 優月の柚木
by Sadistic Demons
Summary: This is a three part story, with my own characters, not related to ANY ANIME's, the whole plot is mine which means its my story! It is T-M rated, mostly M rated due to scenes of blood, gore, adultry and swearing. Yaoi and Yuri. Horror, Romance, Supernatural, Thriller, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Mystery, Spiritual and Fantasy. Updating: 1-2 days weekly. English and Japanese.
1. Introduction

_**Title:**_ Yuzuki no Bōken | 優月の柚木 | Adventures of Yuzuki.  
_**Rating:**_ T - M (Mostly M)  
_**Pairing:**_ SoRi | ShoYu | HinaRi | AiYa | SoAki | SoTsu | RiAi | YaSo | KuSo | SoAi | KyoKu and KyoYa  
_**Chapter:**_ Introduction!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own this story, the plot and all its characters!

_**Note:**_ this story is in three parts. _(maybe four)_  
PART ONE: Chi Hyōkai Aka | 血 氷海 赤 | Blood Red Icy Waters.  
PART TWO: Mokushiroku-teki Akumu | 黙示録的悪夢 | Apocalyptic Nightmare.  
PART THREE: Yami no Sabaibaru! | 闇のサバイバル！ | Survival of Darkness!

* * *

Hello my name is Sadistic Demons, but you can call me Akita. This is a three part story (maybe four.)

The first part of the story is about a shark attack that had happened in the main characters _Yuzuki Sora's_ life. Her brother _Yuzuki Syo_ his boyfriend _Shiroiaki Yuki_ and their friends; _Mitsukatsu Hinata_ and _Hinaya,_ _Shichirō Airi_ and _Sorahiro Riku_. Also a backstory on each of their lives, and how the Shark Attack happened.

The second part is how _Sora_ and the gang defend themselves from an outbreak of a total new disease that was caused by a new cure that was meant to cure cancer. Along the way three more people join, when they loose one person, that person being _Shichirō Airi_, and the three new ones being, _Nanaro Kyou_, _Minakami Tsubasa_ and _Yamikage Akimu_.

The third part is where, the new improved gang are sent to a world unknown to them known as Yami no Kage, a world of darkness and shadows. Unknown of how to cope, they have to survive the world for a year before escaping. Through that year they have to venture over the darken lands to find the gateway back to reality. Its unknown of what they encounter, but they have to learn to defend for themselves and others through the other challenges they have been through in live _(aka, the first and second part.)_, and figure out who in this hell are the two strangers known as ___Tsukikaze Yami _and_____Haranatsu Kuro_ are.

* * *

**_Characters_**

_Part One:_

_- __雪_ _撓__晶_ - Yuki Shiroiaki

_- 翔 優月 - Sho (Syo) Yuzuki_

_- __空 優月 - Sora Yuzuki_

_______- 陸 空広 - Riku Sorahiro  
_

___- 愛梨 七郎- Airi Shichirō_

___- 陽向 水活 - Hinata __Mizukatsu_

___- 鄙屋 水活 - Hinaya __Mizukatsu_

___Part Two:_

___- __杏_ 那奈ろ - Kyou Nanaro

___- 翼 水上- Tsubasa Minakami_

___- __秋__夢_ 闇蔭 - Akimu Yamikage

___Part Three: _

___- 黒 原夏 - Kuro Haranatsu_

___- 闇 月風邪 - Yami Tsukikaze_

* * *

**Sho (Syo) Yuzuki **(翔 優月)

(Part 1)

Age: 17  
Height: 172.7cm (5'8")  
Weight: 154lbs (70kg)

(Part 2)

Age: 19  
Height: 180.3cm (5'11")  
Weight: 172lbs (78kg)

(Part 3)

Age: 21  
Height: 190.5cm (6'3")  
Weight: 196lbs (89kg)

**Sora Yuzuki**(空 優月)

(Part 1)

Age: 15  
Height: 162.6cm (5'4")  
Weight: 120lbs (54kg)

(Part 2)

Age: 17  
Height: 170.2cm (5'7")  
Weight: 135lbs (61kg)

(Part 3)

Age: 19  
Height: 180.3cm (5'11")  
Weight: 155lbs (70kg)

**Yuki Shiroiaki** (雪 撓晶)

(Part 1)

Age: 18  
Height: 175.3cm (5'9")  
Weight: 160lbs (73kg)

(Part 2)

Age: 20  
Height: 182.9cm (6'0")  
Weight: 178lbs (81kg)

(Part 3)

Age: 22  
Height: 193cm (6'4")  
Weight: 202lbs (92kg)

**Riku Sorahiro** (陸 空広)

(Part 1)

Age: 16  
Height: 165.1cm (5'5")  
Weight: 136lbs (62kg)

(Part 2)

Age: 18  
Height: 172.7cm (5' 8")  
Weight: 154lbs (70kg)

(Part 3)

Age: 20  
Height: 182.9cm (6'0")  
Weight: 178lbs (81kg)

**Hinata Mizukatsu** (陽向 水活)

(Part 1)

Age: 14  
Height: 160cm (5'3")  
Weight: 124lbs (56kg)

(Part 2)

Age: 16  
Height: 167.6cm (5'6")  
Weight: 142lbs (64kg)

(Part 3)

Age: 18  
Height: 177.8cm (5'10")  
Weight: 166lbs (75kg)

**Hinaya Mizukatsu** (鄙屋 水活)

(Part 1)

Age: 14  
Height: 157.5cm (5'2")  
Weight: 110lbs (50kg)

(Part 2)

Age: 16  
Height: 165.1cm (5'5")  
Weight: 125lbs (57kg)

(Part 3)

Age: 18  
Height: 175.3cm (5'9")  
Weight: 145lbs (66kg)

**Airi Shichirō** (愛梨 七郎)

(Part 1)

Age: 13  
Height: 154.9cm (5'1")  
Weight: 105lbs (48kg)

(Part 2)

Age: 15  
Height: 162.6cm (5'4")  
Weight: 120lbs (54kg)

**Kyou Nanaro** (杏 那奈ろ)

(Part 2)

Age: 19  
Height: 168cm (5'6")  
Weight: 130lbs (59kg)

(Part 3)

Age: 21  
Height: 158cm (5'10")  
Weight: 150lbs (68kg)

**Tsubasa Minakami** (翼 水上)

(Part 2)

Age: 18  
Height: 167.6cm (5'7")  
Weight: 148lbs (67kg)

(Part 3)

Age: 20  
Height: 180.3cm (5'11")  
Weight: 172lbs (78kg)

**Akimu Yamikage** (秋夢 闇蔭)

(Part 2)

Age: 20  
Height: 175.3cm (5'9")  
Weight: 160lbs (73kg)

(Part 3)

Age: 22  
Height: 185.4cm (6'1")  
Weight: 184lbs (83kg)

**Kuro Haranatsu** (黒 原夏)

(Part 3)

Age: ? (Looks about: 24)  
Height: 188cm (6'2")  
Weight: 190lbs (86kg)

**Yami Tsukikaze** (闇 月風邪)

(Part 3)

Age: ? (Looks about: 19)  
Height: 182.9cm (6'0")  
Weight: 178lbs (81kg)


	2. Part One: 血 氷海 赤 - Screams!

**_Title: _Yuzuki no Bōken | 優月の柚木 | Adventures of Yuzuki.  
_Part One: _Chi Hyōkai Aka | 血 氷海 赤 | Blood Red Icy Waters.  
_Rating: _T - M  
_Pairing:_ SoRi  
_Chapter: _Screams!**

**Disclaimer:** I own this story, the plot and all its characters!

**Note:** PART ONE of THREE Chi Hyōkai Aka | 血 氷海 赤 | Blood Red Icy Waters | SHARK ATTACK ARC! | Characters for this chapter:

* * *

- 雪 撓晶 - Yuki Shiroiaki - 18/19

- 翔 優月 - Sho (Syo) Yuzuki - 17/18

- 空 優月 - Sora Yuzuki - 15/16

- 陸 空広 - Riku Sorahiro - 16/17

- 愛梨 七郎- Airi Shichirō - 13/14

- 陽向 水活 - Hinata Mizukatsu - 14/15

- 鄙屋 水活 - Hinaya Mizukatsu - 14/15

* * *

_"I look at being a capitalist businessperson like riding a bike - if I go too slowly, I'll fall over. Or it's kind of like a shark: if I stop swimming, I'll just die."_

_Andrew Mason_

* * *

Sora Yuzuki, fifteen years old, your everyday casual high schoolgirl, with an obsession of the sea. She has an older brother who is seventeen called Syo. She is the only family he has left, and he is the only family she has left. Syo lives with his boyfriend Yuki Shiroiaki, but visits Sora regular, and Sora visits him, just like this day today. They were all set out to go to the beach, but were meeting at Yuki's to make sure everyone was there and ready to go. Sunny day, beautiful day to swim in the vast blue ocean. The ring of the bell sent through the apartment, as the groan came from Yuki, when he stood up and walked to the door. Her gaze stared at him, before she turned her head blushing slightly. Even if he was her brothers boyfriend, Sora couldn't help but blush at how his body looked.

See with appearances Sora was the odd one out, its unknown how it happened, -people think her mother cheated on their father- but the girl came out with pure white hair, and blood red eyes, to put it simply, Sora was albino. And everyone knew albino's had eye sight problems, because of their red eyes. Sora was just a special type, because most albino's were half blind, and yet Sora was able to see spiritual phenomenons, and the aura around people, it scared her sometimes, but other times it was fun, because she could tell someone's emotion really from their aura.

Yuki blinked and looked down and his well toned torso before smirking, and leaving the door open to let her in, whilst Syo still laid in bed, half dead. Riku soon leant back in the chair, and smiled at her as she waved a little. Riku was Yuki's half brother, different mothers, but they still got along, thank the lord. Sora had seen Yuki in arguments, and it always ended up with either someone in hospital or someone six feet in the ground. It was never a pretty sight to see when Yuki was angry, so she was glad that the two never fought, but its the same with Riku, he has an older brother -that wasn't Yuki- Riku came out different to his brother, he came out with black hair and grey eyes, which is unusual, because its mostly either green, blue or red eyes that you gain, or the colours of you parents eyes mixed.

Sora gave the duo a look, that was basically asking them where her brother was, and she was just met with the two pointing towards the room, before Sora looked at the door, then back at Yuki, just to smirk, as he looked at her, whilst she had a smug expression on her face. Sighing he shook his head and walked into the kitchen which just lead to Sora stalking him, and Riku sighing then going back to the game he was playing, as the four waited for the others to arrive.

"So. What's it like...?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"N'aww don't lie!" She turned her gaze to the black-haired boy, who was year older than her. "I feel sorry for Ri-kun. Having to here that every night."

"Oi. He is hardly here, and its not every night." Sora's gaze turned back to his, as she blinked. "It's once every two nights."

"To much info Yu-chan!" She covered her ears "You'll ruin my innocence and purity."

A small chuckle came from the doorway as they looked round, seeing the red-haired standing in the doorway, scratching his head yawning. Sora smiled, as she hopped off the chair and ran over to the elder boy, he was two years older than her, whilst Yuki was three, and the others being younger than her, so the adult of the group was Yuki really, he was the one along with her brother, who was responsible for anything that happened to the younger ones. Obviously though, Syo was responsible for anything happening to Sora, due to being her legal guardian, now their parents were gone. Sora looked at her brother as he ruffled her hair, before grinning.

"Innocences. You. Sor your more explicit than I am."

"Am not!"

That's when Riku walked in and smirked, "You are." Sora turned round and glared at the black-haired boy, his grey eyes locked with her red eyes, before turning to grab the plate of pancakes his brother had just made for Syo. "Eh. It's not like your the only one."

"Oi." Yuki grabbed the kids arm, pulling him back, taking the plate from him, "Leave." Sora smirked as Riku just glared towards the older. "Lounge now."

He grumbled and walked away, as Sora just bursts out laughing, Riku looked at her, and blinked, as Syo looked away, understanding what his sister was laughing at and smirked a little.

"Oh god." She held her sides a little calming down somewhat, and looked up at the confused kid. "You're just like a dog Riku."

He growled as the doorbell rang again, the two stared at each other, before both legging it to the door, tripping over each other, until one reached the handle, that one being Sora, she gripped the handle and pulled it down as Riku pulled her away, just so both of them were jumped on by the twins. Raising herself, she sat there as the twins clung to each of her arms, one each, as Riku laid underneath her, groaning a little before the elder two came to see what the noise was about. Airi stood in the doorway chuckled nervously, the twins nuzzling Syo's sister, and Riku just staring at the ceiling, not being able to move. Sora on the other hand, was blushing crazily, and it was worse when she flinched after Hinata, the elder twin had licked her neck, causing her to move a little making it worse for Riku. Hinaya the younger twin, bit Sora's ear, causing her to flinch again, and shiver slightly.

"Guys. Not in my doorway. Please. Have some dignity."

The twins frowned and decided to let go of their 'prey' so she could at least remove herself from the boy under her. Soon as Sora lifted herself up, she held her hand out for Riku, gladly taking it, Sor helped him up, before being attacked by Airi. The girl closed the door with her foot before wrapping her arms around Sora, and raising her hands to cup her breasts and squeeze them gently. "A-airi!" A small giggle came from the girl, as the others shouted at her, while Sora covered her mouth, blushing more, trembling. Though after being released from Airi's evil obsessions, Sora collapsed to her knees, as Syo helped her cover the embarrassment by taking her to the bedroom, to let her calm down, and as he calmed Sora down, Yuki would have a 'talk' with Airi and the twins.

* * *

Soon after calming down, the all ate and set out for the beach, the three younger ones were in front, they had to much energy for the other four to keep up with them. Sora awkwardly walked next to Riku, after the incident earlier it became really awkward between the two of them, thanks to Airi and the twins, and behind them were the two lovebirds, know as Syo and Yuki, people disapproved of their relationship, but they didn't care, it what felt right between them, and Sora was happy for her brother, because Yuki made her brother happy and that is all Sora needed. A happy brother, otherwise there was no point to Sora beings, since she could never make her brother happy. Though Yuki was here so she didn't have to worry about making him happy, when Yuki could do that for her.

Riku nudged her as she blinked, and looked at him slightly, before turning her gaze to their right. She stopped and leaned over the rails of the path. Beyond the rails, were rocks sloping down, making the cliff side, before hitting the soft golden sand, then the beautiful wide ocean of blue. The two of them hopped over the rails, and raced down the rocky slope leading to the sand, though they went carefully on the rocks. Dropping their bags somewhere on the, she removed her jumper she was wearing as well as her skirt, whilst he just removed his shirt, since he was already wearing his swimming shorts.

"Race ya."

"You're on."

The two got ready, and soon legged it towards the sea, both diving off the pier -after slipping on some of that gooey green stuff, that you would usually find. Not seaweed though, different stuff- the two soon swam to the top, breaking the service, as Riku swam over to her, she smiled and laughed a little, before looking around at all the other people who were in the water as well, the lifeguards on their post, the twins and Airi in the shallow area of the water, surfers surfing, people just floating, girls playing beach volleyball. Just another casual summers day.

The two had swam out to the rocks that they usually race each other to, ever since middle school, when the two first met, their first race was at the schools indoor swimming pool, there second was at the local lake the area had, and their third was to these rocks. This was like their hundredth race since then. The two of them usually breaker on the small cliff area, before racing back to the beach. Sora usually stood at the top like she was the king -well queen- of the rock, whilst Riku sat with one hanging over the edge and his arm resting on the knee of his other leg, watching the water below them crash softly against the sides.

Today they were looking to see if there was anything more to the cliff rock thing, than it just being a pile of nature in the middle of there huge swimming pool. The most Sora found, was a seahorse, which she let back into the ocean, and a few baby turtles, which she just left alone, due to not wanting to give away their location to any birds that eat them. Riku he was to lazy to look, so instead he kept an eye on the sun, so they knew when to head back to the beach, so they could all head home.

So really it was just another casual day.

* * *

Though soon, probably an hour after Riku, told Sora to stop looking just in case she slipped and fell into the water, their perfect normal, casual summer day was ruined, when there was a scream, followed by splashing, and a whistle being blown, then a few more screams, names being shouted, and panic all throughout the blue waters. The two of them sat there, before Sora whipped her head round to the direction of a scream that was simultaneously close to where they were. Seeing the splashing, her eyes widened slightly in fear, catching the glimpse of the grey fin that circled around the girl on the surf board. Trembled Sora shook Riku's arm, pointing to the girl.

"R-r-riku... S-shark..."

His head whipped round, to where she was pointing, as the patch of red slowly covered some of the beautiful deep blue colour. She slipped slightly before gripping the rocks, and Riku helping her back up, before looking round at the three smaller sharks circling the rocks. The two climbed to the highest point of the rock and sat there after reaching it. The rocks weren't flat, which sucked at the most, because if either one of them slipped, they were done for, unless they could grip one of the rocks edges that stuck out in time, before becoming shark food. Trembling, before turning back to the beach, seeing the panic, her brother and Yuki, conversing with the lifeguards, pointing over to where they were every now and again.

He pulled her into a hug as she shook so much out of complete and utter fear, the twins looked at the sharks surrounding the rock they were on, the shark that was in the deeper area of the sea soon made its way over to the rock they were on, and Riku's grip tightened around her as she trembled seeing the twelve foot fish coming towards them.

"Riku!"

Her head whipped round as she heard the twins scream his name as loud as they could, before she felt him slip -due to both trying to stay away from the edges that would make them slip- and soon enough Sora turned, slightly slipping herself, but gripped his arm and one of the rocks, trying to keep him, and herself becoming the lunch of the three sharks.

"Sor le-"

"No."

"Seriously le-"

"I'M NOT FUCKING LETTING YOU GO RIKU!" She closed her eyes, as he trembled slightly, "I'm not losing you or anyone."

He smiled a little, and gripped some of the rocks, as she pulled his arms, his foot slipped slightly, pulling her down slightly, her feet grazed by the rocks, as she winced, she trembled as her eyes widened when, the grey fin, turned around the rock into their view, quickly she pulled the best she could, as he climbed, before the shark leapt out of the water, just missing his feet, as the two fell back on the rocks as uncomfortable as it was, it would surely be better than what if felt like in a sharks stomach.

"N-never. Tell me to let go again."

"R-right.. Gomen, Sor."

"Mhm."

She panted a little and shivered staring at the sky, as Riku sat up, and looked at the beach seeing them still negotiating, trying to find a way to reach the two of them, without being attack by the sharks.

* * *

A few hours later, Sora crawled to the edge, after being told to be careful by Riku, she looked over the edge a little, the three smaller sharks had disappeared so now it was just the twelve foot one that, they were dealing with.

"Sora." She looked round at him, as he held his arms out, "Come here."

Her cheeks flustered before, crawling over to him, as he sat in the middle of the rocks away from the edges, she shivered a little, as he wrapped his arms around her, before she looked at him, understanding what he was trying to do, and smiled moving closer towards him, her hands held his arms as she frowned slightly. Sora was so tired, that she actually fell asleep with Riku hugging her, to keep her warm.

Her breath hitched slightly, as her cheeks flustered a little, as Riku blinked, before he smirked when he felt her fidget a little on his lap, her grip on his forearms tightened as he rested his head on her shoulder. Tightening his grip too keep her warm as the sky grew darker, and the temperature was dropping slowly. He could tell by the way her cheeks were flustered, the pace of her breathing, and the small movements she was doing, that it was quite the dream she was having, and yet, he still wasn't going to take advantage of that. Riku wasn't like that, unless he felt the need to, but he wasn't like that towards Sora, Sora was a kind girl, she always had been, and even though she is dirty minded sometimes, he still treated her as a friend -ignoring the fact that Yuki kept teasing him about her- he still didn't know if he could keep being her friend, without there being a hint of wanting to be more than a friend to the girl.

He set the girl on the rocks, and went to find out if there was a cave or anything on this pile of nothing, that they for some odd reason, treasured so much. After finding something pretty amazing, he headed back to where he left the girl and carefully woke her up.

"Sora." He shook her a little. "Oi.. Sor."

Opening her eyes a little, she blushed and looked at him, as he smiled. Taking her hand, she followed a little, the sun had set, and the hues of the sky were varied between, yellows, oranges, pinks and a few reds. Though what Riku had found was better, the rocks that they were on, were actually a lagoon cave. Carefully walking down the steps he. Stopped at the bottom of the steps as she looked at the inside of it. The temperature was acceptable, and it was much better than being outside.

Sora looked away blushing a little. "U-um R-riku." His gaze turned to her. " I-i wasn't saying anything weird in my sleep was I?"

"Hm... Oh yeah, you said I love you." She blushed and looked at him, before turning away. "I'm kidding Sor. You didn't say anything, just kept fidgeting about." Hearing her sigh a little with relief, Riku turned his gaze away, and faintly blushed.

'Which really didn't help the fact you moaned, and was sitting in my lap whilst fidgeting.'

Sighing a little he let go of her hand and sat down leaning against the cave wall. As she walked over to him, and knelt down, in front of him. Lifting his gaze to look at hers, he blinked, before feeling her kiss him. It took a couple of seconds to sink in, but after those two seconds he found himself kissing her back.

* * *

Whilst Sora had decided to show Riku just how much she wanted, Syo, Yuki the twins and Airi all headed back to the apartment. Due to it getting late, and because of the tide. Syo sat in the room, as Yuki made the younger ones some food before going to comfort his lover, cause the one thing he doesn't want after today was a burnt down apartment from the three trying to cook themselves something to eat.

He stepped in the room, as Syo lifted his gaze and smiled a little, but everyone could tell he was worried. Completely worried about his sister and Riku, Riku was like a brother, ever since he has been with Yuki, if he asked Riku to check on Sora, the kid did it straight away, because that one kid knew how much Sora meant to Syo, because Sora was the only family he had left.

Yuki closed the door, so the other wouldn't interrupted them, as he sat next to the younger red-haired, before pulling him into a hug.

"Syo, Riku will keep her safe, you know he will."

"Its not that. It whether Sora can keep Riku safe."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw it right. When Riku slipped."

"Mh. When she wouldn't let go."

"She stubborn, and when it means letting someone go, she won't allow it."

Yuki frowned and just pulled him into another hug, before gently kissing the top of his head, whilst Hinata and Airi frowned walking back to the lounge quietly, so Yuki wouldn't hear their footsteps, as Hinaya sat playing on one of Yuki's many video games.

* * *

Sora looked up at him, blushing as he perched himself over her, holding her hands beneath his, against the cold floor. Her eyes trembled slightly, from the gaze he was giving her, but she just couldn't turn away. What's worse, is she was still in her two piece swimsuit, so it was easy access if he wanted to do anything to her. He leaned closer to her as she trembled a bit, then shivered as he licked her ear, before nibbling it slightly, earning a stifled moan, that the girl was attempting to hold back, following the moan was his name, which cause him to blush faintly.

"Sora..."

"Y-yes..?"

"That dream... Was... Was it about me?"

Her face blushed drastically, as she went to say something but closed her mouth, turning her gaze away a little, slightly embarrassed, though she nodded a little to answer his question, before feeling him smirk against her now visible neck, due to turning her head away. Nipping gently she moaned quietly, shivering, slightly arching her back, as he ran his hand over her side, though, pinning her wrists above her head slightly with his other hand. Sora felt her body tremble as he turned her gaze to hers and kissed her softly.

"Not now. Maybe later on... When we're older." He mumbled a little, as she panted a little, before kissing him again. "Maybe then, I'll grant you, your dream."

She smiled and nodded as he released her wrists from his grip, and sat back, before hugging her softly, to keep her warm, leaning against the cave wall, behind them, whilst she slept, he stared at the aqua blue coloured pool of water in front of them.

* * *

Soon as they all woke up in the apartment, they rushed to each their food before they headed to see if the police had gone to get the two others. Straight away, once they reached the beach, Syo and Yuki did a Riku and Sora, they hopped the rails, and carefully made their ways down the sloped cliff side on the sandy beach and straight for the edge where the water would just wash over their feet. Together the two of them called out their names.

Riku slightly opened his eyes, as Sora sat in front of him, smiling a little, before being pulled back onto the kids lap, as he snuggled against her for her warmth, causing her to giggle a little, when he buried his head into the crook of her neck, parting her shoulder and the base of her neck from each other.

"R-riku. Wake up."

"Mh. A little longer."

She sighed, to be honest she would rather stay down here, then go back out there just to be met with dead bodies, from the shark. She trembled slightly, the screams ran through her head, the shouting of names, splashing at that last part, the red patch withing the blue-ness, being circled by the shark, her hands went to her head as she closed her eyes, though Riku rose his head and kissed her cheek, before hugging her tighter and burying his head into the crook of her neck, to keep her calm.

"Come. Let's go."

A small nod, came from her as he lifted her up, before lifting himself up, and taking her hand, stepping up the steps, as the sun hit their vision the two, whimpered before covering their eyes slightly. Syo and Yuki sighed, seeing them standing there, before the police boat made its way out to fetch them. It seemed that the shark fled for the night, but they new it would be back, they always came back, after attacking once, specially if it was close by.

She jumped out of the boat and ran along the pier before jumping into Syo's arms trembling like crazy, as Yuki pulled Riku into a brotherly hug, as he hugged back quietly, before letting out a small tremble. The twins and Airi greatly thanked the police for reaching the two before anything happened to them, and then they headed straight back to the apartment, where Syo set Sora into the bedroom, to rest, and with permission, the two older ones, let Riku stay with her, since they both went through the same experience at the same time.


End file.
